1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair and, more particularly, to a rocking chair for leisure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Leisure chairs are ordinary furniture for leisure in homes. People can rest in leisure chairs. To enhance the leisure function, the backrest of the leisure chair is often adjustable so that the user can adjust the backrest to a desired inclination angle and then position the backrest in the inclination angle. The mechanism for positioning the backrest generally includes a bolt or knob that is loosened for adjustment of the inclination angle and then tightened to fix the inclination angle, which is troublesome in operation. Furthermore, the leisure function is still insufficient, failing to provide additional enjoyment for the user. A type of currently available leisure rocking chair includes a pivotable linking mechanism supporting a seat. The linking mechanism can rock to and fro for rocking the user. When rocking is not desired, the linking mechanism is positioned by a cable brake mechanism similar to a brake cable for bicycles. The brake cable mechanism includes a control end in a location that can be easily touched by a hand of a user for controlling a catch to engage with or disengage from the linking mechanism via a cable and, hence, controlling rocking of the linking mechanism. However, such a cable brake mechanism is complicated and requires troublesome installation. Furthermore, the user must apply large force to operate the cable brake mechanism, leading to inconvenient use. Further, in some cases, the linking mechanism can not be reliably positioned or can not be loosened due to over tightening.